


The Outsiders One-Shots and Shiz

by robotic_chaos



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders (TV 1990), The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: I love my boys, Makes An Appearance - Freeform, Multi, One-Shot Collection, and shit, boyxboy mostly, cute boyyos, head cannons, trans!ponyboy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotic_chaos/pseuds/robotic_chaos
Summary: a bunch of little things, warnings will be listed at the beginning of the chapters in which the event takes place.
Relationships: Ect. - Relationship, Johnny Cade/Ponyboy Curtis, Ponyboy Curtis/Dallas Winston, Ponyboy Curtis/Two-Bit Mathews, Two-Bit Mathews/Dallas Winston
Kudos: 60





	1. Dallyboy hcs

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: (very) minor mentions of sickness and depressive episodes
> 
> enjoy!

**-Ponyboy loves cuddles and Dally loves him, so they cuddle whenever possible (Dal loves it almost as much as pony does)**

**-** **Dal moved in with the Curtis brothers and shares what used to be Darry's room with Ponyboy**

**-Darry moved into the other room to share with Soda**

**-The only rules he had were : Dally gets a job and helps with bills, food, and other things, and that the door to their room is always open**

**-Pony huffed when that rule was announced, but Dal just laughed**

**-Pony gets sick a lot, and Dally is always willing to call into work and stay at home to take care of him**

**-Pony has told him not to on multiple occasions**

**-Dally does not care**

**-Sometimes Pony has depressive episodes, ranging from a few hours to a few days**

**-one lasted a week**

**-Dally helps with cuddles, kisses, presents, anything he can think of**

**-Pony really appreciates it**

**-Dally usually takes Pony to school in the morning and picks him up after track practice**

**-Pony thinks it's sweet but questions why exactly he does it**

**-Dally says it's because they're dating and he loves him (and also that it's just slightly after he gets off work)** ****

**-but pony laughs and "jokes" that it's because he's attracted to Pony's legs and only gets to see them when he's wearing his track uniform**

**-that may or may not be true, but the other reasons were true too!**

**-Two-Bit found out they were dating after walking in on them kissing in their bedroom. to be fair, the door WAS open (like Darry said to keep it)**

**-he wasn't super surprised and mostly just found them cute. he left them alone after calling them adorable (which almost earned him a punch from dal) and promising not to tell anyone, to let them handle that when they were ready**


	2. Ponyboy hcs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of these are sad, I apologize
> 
> warnings: mention of canon death, self-esteem issues, just sad

-for a while when he was younger, he had a huge crush on a boy from school

-the gang liked to joke with him and embarrass him because of it

-he laughed along, but was glad when the crush went away

-Steve and dally ignored him a lot, and Darry tried not to but often failed 

-all Pony wants is for someone to be proud of him. 

-he never feels good enough for Darry, deserving of Soda or Johnny's love, or proud enough of himself

-his friends have a huge effect on his self-esteem but none of them seem to care for him, except Johnny and sometimes Two-Bit

-Two always tried to include Ponyboy in things, but when the boy started to add less and less to conversations, he kinda stopped trying 

-That hurt Pony, but he knew it was his fault. if he had just tried harder, been better.

-his parents used to read to him, and when they died, nobody did that for him anymore.

-one night he was read to, and then the next night he was crying himself to sleep


	3. Dal-bit hcs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: some NSFW, mentions of insecurity, mention of jealousy   
> (I think that's it)

**-Two-Bit is actually quite a big cuddler**

-at first, he was really timid about it because he didn't want to scare dally off by being too clingy 

-or make him uncomfortable

-but dal made it known that he really cares for Keith and if it makes him happy, they can cuddle whenever

**-two makes comments about dally being soft to joke with him, but dally just rolls his eyes and playfully punches him. sometimes he'll say "I'm not soft, Mathews." and Keith will reply something like "sure, Winston." or "I know, Dal. you're the toughest guy in Tulsa"**

**-usually sex for them is quick and intense, but sometimes Dally (who's absolutely the top, nobody can convince me otherwise) will be really slow and gentle. when that first happened, two-bit was caught off guard, but ended up loving it. he made sure dally knew that**

**-Two-Bit is really loud during sex. there, I said it. (Dal _LOVES_ it)**

**-Dal either gets annoyed or turned on by Two's cocky attitude (sometimes both) it just depends on the day. Keith will stop if it annoys him too much though.**

**-two is actually really insecure, and for the first two months of them dating he would barely let dal so much as touch his stomach area**

-at first, dally was worried that he had done something wrong. it took a bit of interrogating to get out of his boyfriend that he was extremely insecure when it came to his stomach, thighs, and any mention of his height (which was strange, considering being tall usually comes in handy in intimidating people, and people usually like having that effect on others) 

-after he figured these things out, he made extra sure that Keith knew Dal loved his body. because he did. 

-and even though dally is shorter, two can still be just as submissive as he wants (and Keith loves that)

**-they often go on double dates to movies with Pony and Johnny. sometimes, if Steve and Soda aren't busy, it becomes a triple date**

**-two-bit would protect Pony with his life and Dally would do the same for Johnny, so they spend a lot of time watching over and looking out for the two**

**-they are very chaotic people, but when they're alone, they're so gentle, kind, and just _calm_ (which is rare for guys like them)**

**-After they get their own place, Two convinces Dally to get them a dog**

-He named her Scout (shout out to Scout from the outsiders tv show, she's a queen)

-They ended up getting another one to keep her company, and named her Dixie 

-Dal is apprehensive, as dogs can be quite expensive, but Keith made it clear that he would get a job and work crazy hours if it meant being able to have dogs (of course, he doesn't end up doing so, dal wouldn't let him) 

**-Johnny lived with the two after the got a place, and he helped pay for stuff when he could**

**-Keith was jealous of Johnny when he and dal first started dating. he was scared that he was second priority, and for a while he was. it caused a lot of insecurity, but soon two and Johnny tied for first priority. that didn't stop the older from feeling bad sometimes though**

**-dally once tried to convince two-bit to go to a haunted house with him and two almost cried at the thought. he had horrible connections to haunted houses and thought that dal would hate him if he didn't agree to go. thankfully, dal let him know that if it really did freak him out that much, then he would go with friends instead. Keith apologized for being "difficult" and "a baby" but the other stopped him. "Doll, I don't want you to be scared or uncomfortable, I love you. I promise, it's fine."**

**-They help and support each other through everything**

-they help each other learn to trust, express emotions better, and stop drinking and smoking so much 


End file.
